Compañeros de Juegos
by Misfits77
Summary: Relata sintéticamente la evolución de la relación ente Sasori y Temari.


**Notas del Fic:**

Este es un _SasoTema._

Este fic está orientado en el universo de Naruto pero contiene algunas _salvedades_ a saber:

Sasori tiene la misma edad que Temari.

Sasori nunca se unió a Akatsuki.

**Notas de la autora:**

Quiero dejar en claro que nunca volveré a escribir algo como esto, no apoyo a esta pareja porque soy demasiado fanática de Shikamaru y Temari como para concebir una relación entre algunos de ellos con otra persona, pero me porte mal y acá estoy pagando las consecuencias. A pesar de eso quisiera saber ¿qué les pareció?

Este oneshot fue escrito con el único propósito de complacer a yusha, a quien considero una gran escritora y fiel lectora. (Te voy aclarando que esto cuenta como el regalo de cumpleaños anticipado)

**En fin, ya saben que los personajes no son míos sino de Masashi Kishimoto.-**

Disfruten~

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Compañeros de Juegos**

-Te enseñaré a hacer tus propias marionetas, ya verás que será divertido –le había dicho Chiyo a su nieto con el propósito de alejar la tristeza del infante de cuatro años que había perdido recientemente a sus padres. No muy interesado ni completamente convencido de ello, el niño siguió en silencio a su abuela hasta llegar al edificio administrativo de Suna, en cuya planta baja se encontraba el taller de marionetas más grande de la aldea.

Al ingresar al concurrido lugar, vio ir y venir a varios ninjas que saludaron respetuosamente a su tutora. La razón no fue un misterio para el pelirrojo, a pesar de su corta edad, él sabía bien que tanto su abuela como su tío abuelo eran los miembros más antiguos del concejo de la Aldea de la Arena. Así que no le dio mucha importancia al asunto a pesar de que las miradas casi rígidas de los shinobis lograron hacerle entender que no se trataba precisamente de un lugar de juegos.

Entonces notó algo peculiar, un hombre hablaba con otro en el interior de una oficina y del marco de la puerta entreabierta se distinguían cuatro coletas de perfil que tendrían la mitad de la altura de los dialogantes. Pero no fue sino hasta que la puerta de la oficina se abrió por completo que el pequeño vió salir de la misma a un shinobi rubio y a una pequeña niña de su mano.

-Otro niño –masculló casi imperceptiblemente pequeño de ojos color café al ver a la niña rubia de la mano de un Anbu. Su sorpresa prontamente fue opacada por su timidez, ya que cuando los verdosos ojos de la infante se encontraron con los suyos no pudo evitar apartar la mirada apresuradamente.

No obstante su sigilo, las palabras del pequeño llegaron a oídos de su abuela quien dirigió la vista a Yashamaru para notar que nuevamente estaba escoltando a su sobrina hasta su habitación. Desde que Yagura había muerto dando a luz al nuevo jinchuriki del Ichibi, cada vez eran más frecuentes las visitas de la pequeña a las oficinas del palacio del Kazekage.

-Temari-chan, ven aquí un momento –solicitó la anciana mientras el pequeño pelirrojo se ocultaba de tras de ella.

Su tío le soltó la mano para que obedeciera y, a paso lento pero firme, ella se acercó a Chiyo con una mirada curiosa.

-Ohayo Chiyo-sama –saludó respetuosamente la pequeña e inmediatamente apartó la mirada de la anciana para buscar con sus grandes ojos al niño que se hallaba escondido– ¿quién es él?

-Él es mi nieto, Sasori –presentó la sexagenaria empujando levemente la espalda del pelirrojo con el propósito de que tomara el valor necesario para interactuar con otros niños– él tiene más o menos tu edad –añadió la mujer a lo que los ojos de la Sabuko No se abrieron de par en par, no estaba acostumbrada a ver muchos niños cerca del palacio del Kazekage y la niñera no le permitía jugar con sus hermanos así que el hallazgo de un potencial compañero de juegos captó toda su atención.

-¿De verdad? –Preguntó sin ocultar su ilusión y Sasori pareció alegrarse ante la emoción de la rubia– yo soy Temari ¿quieres jugar? –cuestionó sin rodeos a lo que el retraído pequeño elevó la mirada para buscar aprobación en los ojos de su abuela.

-Puedes ir si lo deseas –habló Chiyo con calma mientras le sonreía– podemos hacer marionetas otro día –el infante asintió y, guiados por Yashamaru, los pequeños fueron llevados a la residencia del Kazekage ubicada en la parte superior del edificio administrativo. Allí mismo compartirían la primera de muchas tardes de juegos.

Se encerraron en la habitación de la niña donde prontamente se dispusieron a jugar sobre una alfombra.

-Temari es un nombre extraño –opinó el pelirrojo hablando por primera vez en presencia de la desconocida.

-¿Tú crees? –Cuestionó meditando la afirmación mientras contribuía a la construcción de lo que ambicionaba ser el castillo de cubos más grande de la historia– Supongo que a mi mamá le gustó.

-No la vi cuando entramos aquí –curioseó él para luego preguntar abiertamente– ¿dónde está ella?

-Mi mamá murió cuando nació mi hermanito Gaara –soltó ella con voz casi extinguida, quedando inmóvil por un momento mientras recordaba la cálida sonrisa de su madre e inmediatamente el niño se sintió mal por mencionarlo.

-Lo siento, mis papás también murieron así que se cómo te sientes –exclamó bajando la mirada para remitirse a este estado sombrío en el que sumía cada vez que extrañaba a sus padres.

Temari se puso de pie y camino hasta quedar frente al pequeño, cuando éste levantó la mirada ella le sonrió y le extendió la mano. Los sorprendidos ojos cafés del infante brillaron y aceptando la mano que le era ofrecida se puso de pie.

-No tiene caso estar triste por algo que no podemos cambiar –resolvió ella con una madurez que claramente superaba su edad– mejor juguemos a otra cosa –invitó mientras se disponía a revolver su baúl de juguetes del cual extrajo una pequeña marioneta.

-Es bonita –sonrió Sasori al decirlo y tomándola con cuidado, genero hilos de chakra para manipularla.

-¡Vaya! ¿Cómo haces eso? –indagó la niña de ojos verdosos maravillada por el truco.

-Mi abuela me enseñó –respondió él mientras obligaba al inerte objeto a bailar en lo alto para entretener a su nueva amiga.

-¡Es impresionante! –halagó ella emocionada a lo que él se sonrojó y la distracción produjo que perdiera el control sobre el juguete dejándolo caer al piso donde se dañó notoriamente.

-¡Oh, lo siento mucho! –soltó con desesperación el pelirrojo apresurándose a recoger los restos.

-Está bien, no te preocupes –mitigó la Sabuko No ayudándolo aunque miró con melancolía a su muñeca estropeada.

-La repararé, lo prometo –habló con determinación tomando las piezas que la rubia sostenía para luego encaminarse hacia la puerta– volveré mañana.

A pesar de sus palabras, al día siguiente Sasori no apareció por lo que Temari pensó que quizás hubiese sido mejor decirle algo antes de dejar que se fuera así como así. Tal vez no había sido capaz de reparar el juguete y se sentía apenado por ello. La Sabuko No consideraba que una muñeca rota era poco precio a pagar por un camarada con el que pudiese jugar, por lo que sería mejor ir a verlo para cerciorarse de que todo estuviera bien. No obstante su intensión, su niñera no dejó que saliera de su hogar por temor a que nuevamente se pusiera a deambular por las oficinas del palacio del Kazekage en busca de algo divertido que hacer. Esa noche la pequeña resolvió que si la mujer no le permitía salir a ver a su amigo entonces tendría que escaparse para llegar hasta él y así lo hizo.

Conocía bien donde quedaba la casa de Chiyo, siempre que pasaba por allí Yashamaru la señalaba por lo que no le fue difícil encontrarla aun por la noche. Tocó la puerta y al ser recibida por la turbada anciana ingresó al hogar de Sasori.

-Temari-chan, ¿sabe tu familia que estás aquí? –cuestionó con paciencia la sexagenaria.

-No, lo siento Chiyo-sama pero tenía que venir a ver a Sasori –argumentó ella sin ocultar la preocupación que sentía por su amigo.

-Ya veo, te sorprendió que no fuera a jugar hoy ¿verdad? –indagó la mujer mientras conducía a la hija del Kazekage por su casa hasta llegar a la habitación de su nieto.

-Si –respondió inocentemente ella apartando la mirada.

-Es porque ha estado aquí todo el día –explicó con calma entreabriendo la oscura habitación donde el infante dormía plácidamente. La luz que se filtraba desde el exterior de la misma iluminaba varias herramientas, su marioneta ya reparada y otras dos en construcción que se parecían bastante a él mismo y a su nueva amiga– como puedes ver no tienes de que preocuparte, de seguro te visitará mañana –calmó Chiyo para luego acompañar a una sonriente y alegre Temari hasta su casa. Estaba aliviada de saber que nada había incomodado o inhibido a Sasori.

Esa dos fueron las primeras de un sinfín de marionetas que el artista creó para ella. A pesar de la dicha que esos días les trajeron, a medida que fueron creciendo, sus tardes de juegos se vieron interrumpidas por Kankuro quien desarrolló una especie de fanatismo hacia el pelirrojo. Lo seguía a todas partes y quería aprender todo de él, admiraba su forma de hablar y caminar, sus gestos corporales y sus habilidades.

Motivos no le faltaban, Sasori era un genio marionetista, se graduó de la academia a los siete años de edad y tomó los exámenes Chunin al año siguiente aprobándolos sin contratiempos. Sin embargo, la inocente intromisión del castaño fue alejando más y más a Temari de Sasori y, para cuando cumplieron nueve años, el pelirrojo ya había dejado de defenderla frente a Daimaru por completo.

La última discusión que protagonizaron fue determinante y marcó el punto de quiebre en esa relación tanto les había dado y ahora solo añoranza dejaba a su paso. Esa tarde Sasori volvía de una misión y al dirigirse al palacio del Kazekage con la intensión de reportarse notó que nuevamente ese odioso niño rubio estaba molestando a la Sabuko No, la imagen repetida ya comenzaba a cansarlo pero aun así intervino en favor de su amiga como era su costumbre.

-¡Ya! ¡Aléjame esa cosa de la cara! –ordenaba ella en un intento por lograr que su compañero de clases apartara la vara en cuya punta sostenía una lagartija muerta.

-¿Qué clase de kunoichi vas a ser si ni siquiera toleras ver esto? –Se burlaba Daimaru desafiándola para luego subestimarla– ¿de verdad eres la hija del Kazekage? Que desilusión…–acotó pero inmediatamente tuvo que silenciarse al darse cuenta de que la rama ya no estaba en su mano. Estupefacto volteó hacia su derecha para ver el objeto estaba ahora se encontraba afianzado a un muro de roca cercano y era sostenido por la fuerza de un shuriken. Sin pensarlo dos veces el rubio desvió la vista hacia la izquierda para clavarla en el pelirrojo que había desarticulado su treta– tú otra vez –bufó hastiado por su presencia.

-Tus bromas infantiles no son divertidas –opinó Sasori serenamente mientras Temari no podía evitar sonreír al verlo, se veía tan poderoso con el atardecer en la espalda que iluminaba con mayor intensidad sus rojizos cabellos.

-Nadie te pidió consejo –se quejó el rubio sin poder ocultar su irritación ante la intromisión– mejor piérdete.

-Deberías crecer de una buena vez y dejarla en paz –sugirió el marionetista con tal calma que hasta pareció arrogante.

-Tsk –masculló Daimaru frunciendo el entrecejo– y tú deberías meterte en tus asuntos –habló firmemente para luego exclamar– ¿quién te crees que eres? Solo porque eres un Chunin no significa que seas alguien especial –estableció y varios niños se reunieron alrededor de ellos para presenciar lo que parecía ser el inicio de una pelea– esto no es un cuento de hadas, aquí no hay princesa que quiera ser rescatada por ti.

Las palabras de Daimaru repercutieron en Sasori mucho más de lo que ninguno de los presentes imaginaba. Miró fijamente a Temari quien lo observaba expectante con su abanico en la espalda y entonces comprendió que el molesto niño tenía razón, él no era un príncipe y ciertamente su misión no era rescatar a la hija del Kazekage. Ella estaba a punto de convertirse en una ninja de Suna y él no podría protegerla siempre, entonces ¿por qué seguía haciéndolo? La respuesta era sencilla: no podía evitarlo. Siempre que la veía a los ojos recordaba a esa pequeña valiente que lo salvó de su timidez, lo apartó de su tristeza y selló todas las nocivas emociones que la muerte de sus padres generó en él.

Pero no era solo agradecimiento lo que sentía por la rubia, cada vez que se acercaba a ella se sentía ansioso por oír su voz, por escrudiñar sus gestos, por ver sus sonrisa. Todo lo que ella le generaba lo volvía vulnerable nuevamente, como si su corazón no fuese capaz de contener la emoción que sentía al estar cerca de ella, por lo que en ese instante tomó una decisión.

-Él tiene razón –acotó Sasori mirando los verdosos ojos de su protegida, todos los presentes se sorprendieron pero nadie como Temari– ya no te defenderé, no lo necesitas –sentenció implacablemente.

-¿A qué te refieres? –preguntó ella con voz casi apagada, temerosa de la respuesta.

-Tienes tu abanico ¿no? –Estableció él a lo que la Sabuko No asintió pausadamente al desconocer a su amigo– entonces úsalo –ordenó dejando en claro que ya no intervendría al verla en apuros.

-Sasori… –masculló ella mientras sus ojos se nublaban pero no dejó caer lágrima alguna.

-Que cruel –comentó una pequeña voz de la multitud.

-Pensé que eran amigos –dijo otra persona.

-¿Qué esperabas? somos ninjas –se escuchó decir a otro niño.

-Sí, no tenemos que mostrar emociones –concordó otro.

-Entiendo –retomó la rubia cambiando su triste mirada por una despiadada y fría. Si así era como él quería que las cosas fueran ella no lo contrariaría. Era tiempo de dejar las cálidas emociones de lado para dar paso a su orgullo, mismo que ahora cumpliría la función de mantenerla en pie.

-No puedo seguir perdiendo el tiempo aquí –señaló él mirando hacia el lugar donde se encontraba el palacio del Kazekage– y odio llegar tarde.

-Vete entonces –ordenó la rubia a lo que los cafés ojos de su amigo le dieron un último vistazo antes de retirarse, como despidiéndose en silencio.

Era casi increíble, la amistad que alguna vez había sanado sus maltratados corazones comenzaba a desvanecerse generando una nueva pérdida en sus vidas. Y aunque Temari seguía sin poder llegar a Gaara ahora tenía a Kankuro y un duro entrenamiento por delante, la soledad no la evadió por ello pero esos factores las ayudaron a darle buena pelea. Sasori, en cambio, invirtió todo su tiempo en sus marionetas lo cual le traía un doble beneficio. Por una parte se dedicaba a algo que amaba y era productivo para la aldea y, por el otro, lograba saciar su curiosidad ya que Kankuro se convirtió en su alumno no oficial y, como mentor que era, se sentía en todo su derecho de preguntar por su vida y la de sus familiares de vez en cuando, lo cual inevitablemente lo conducía hasta la Sabuko No.

El tiempo pasó y con doce años de edad Temari se graduó de la academia pero solo fue enviada a misiones sencillas junto a Pakura como líder y Maki como compañera, puesto que el objetivo del Kazekage era reservar a sus dos hijos mayores para que estuviesen disponibles en el momento en que su hijo menor se graduara y así conformar el más sangriento escuadrón ninja de la aldea de la Arena. El mismo estaría guiado por uno de los mejores jounins y sería capaz de mantener dormida al arma definitiva de Suna hasta que sea necesario utilizarla.

Tres años después de su graduación la primogénita fue enviada junto a sus hermanos a una misión de rango S que consistía en invadir Konoha para secuestrar a un shinobi en particular. La aldea entera se conmocionó a su regreso, el Kazekage había sido asesinado sin que nadie lo notara. Ni ella ni sus hermanos era particularmente cercanos a su padre pero eso no significaba que su muerte no les doliera. Sasori se hizo presente en el funeral al igual que el resto de los ninja de Suna y, una vez que los discursos terminaron, la gente comenzó a retirarse para volver a congregarse en el palacio del Kazekage donde darían su pésame a los familiares.

El pelirrojo se acercó a Kankuro para apoyar su mano sobre el hombro del castaño quien tenía la mirada clavada en una foto de su familia. Su senpai le preguntó en ese momento– ¿estás bien?

-Si –respondió su discípulo con calma dando a entender que no había de qué preocuparse. El marionetista se alejó en ese momento ya que otras personas esperaban para hablar con Kankuro. Entonces la vió entre la multitud, sus cuatro coletas resaltaban de ente el grupo de mujeres en el que se encontraba y sin poder contenerse comenzó a caminar hacía allí pero una vez ante a ella no supo que decirle.

Habían pasado más de diez años desde su primer encuentro y nunca se sintió tan desorientado frente a ella como en ese instante. La dama no notó su presencia sino hasta que las mujeres con las que hablaba se lo indicaron y entonces se disculpó ante ellas para voltear y dirigirle toda su atención a Sasori quien se encontraba petrificado.

-Lamento tu perdida –habló él recurriendo a frases armadas para aflojar su lengua.

-Gracias –respondió ella secamente y la tensión en el ambiente se volvió palpable, les resultaba tan incómodo tener que mirarse a los ojos para intercambiar palabras sin sentido que permitieron que el silencio se apoderara de la situación por unos instantes.

-Me enteré de que te ascendieron a Chunin, felicidades –habló él en un desesperado intento por salvar la conversación que parecía estar a punto de morir.

Temari sonrió apacible y tristemente y esa fue toda la respuesta que el marionetista recibió, se sentía impotente por no ser capaz de consolarla y estúpido por haberla alejado como lo hizo. Las emociones que ella despertaban en él años atrás volvieron con más fuerza en el momento en que sus miradas se encontraron y entonces supo la razón por la cual se sentía débil frente a ella, era muy simple y a la vez muy complejo: ella era la única que había logrado tocar su corazón.

A cambio de eso, él la había convertido en la kunoichi más cruel del mundo, una que no lloraría incluso en el funeral de su propio padre, una que no mostraría emociones y repudiaría a los que lo hicieran, una que no necesitara de la contención que primeramente fue cuna y nexo de su amistad. Su cuerpo era el de una humana pero su corazón era el de una marioneta.

La mujer que se encontraba frente a él estaba gritando en silencio desde hacía ya mucho tiempo pero aun así se veía serena, como una muñeca a la que le arrebataron el derecho a sonreír.

Debe detestarme –pensó Sasori oprimiendo su puño con fuerza y apretando los dientes decidió que si él había sido el responsable de que sus caminos se separaran también sería el artífice de un nuevo sendero que los uniera.

Y siendo todo lo impaciente que era, resolvió que no había mejor momento que el presente por lo que dirigiéndole una mirada cargada de energía le manifestó– tengo que hablar contigo en privado, ahora.

Los ojos de la Sabuko No mostraron leve sorpresa pero con voz calma se escuchó– claro sígueme –solicitó para dirigirse a su cuarto donde la mirada del chico de los ojos color café se perdió en el techo del cual colgaban todas y cada una de las marionetas que él le había hecho cuando eran pequeños.

Su corazón bien podría haber estallado en pedazos en ese momento, estaba en presencia de lo que sin dudas era el recuerdo visual de toda su infancia y el símbolo de una relación que dejó marchitar.

-Las guardaste –habló como si estuviese aliviado de que así fuese. La rubia levantó la mirada hacia el techo de su habitación.

-Me gusta verlas y como me las reglaste no pensé que te molestaría –habló ella como excusándose de haber hecho algo indebido.

-Me siento feliz –aclamó sonriendo ampliamente a lo que la desconcertada dama bajó la mirada para ver su hermoso y puro rostro– creí que ya no te gustarían este tipo de cosas –confesó él dejando que la emoción se filtrara en su voz.

-Sasori… –masculló ella sin poder continuar al sentir el cálido cuerpo del artista contra el suyo, Sasori la había envuelto en un abrazo que pretendía mucho más que una reconciliación, el gesto apuntaba a una relación tan eterna como sus marionetas.

-Lo siento tanto –se disculpó sin soltarla mientras ella se sonrojaba paulatinamente– tuve miedo a lo desconocido –admitió apresándola más en contra de su cuerpo esperando que sus sentimientos la alcanzaran– pero ahora lo entiendo… él único débil fui yo, no supe cómo actuar y te deje sola –exclamó y las lágrimas se desbordaron de los ojos de ambos con fluidez destruyendo todas las barreras emocionales a su paso. Los brazos de Temari se movieron en ese momento para corresponder el abrazo del pelirrojo quien suplicó con voz quebradiza– perdóname.

-No te disculpes Sasori –solicitó ella sonriendo sinceramente por primera vez en muchos años y, apartándose un poco de su cuerpo, le mostró sin miedo sus verdosos y húmedos ojos, mismos que reflejan un amor puro y piadoso– yo siempre he ansiado el día en que nuestras manos se entrelacen otra vez, como cuando éramos niños, y ya nunca nos soltemos nuevamente.

Ante el inocente deseo de la rubia, el pelirrojo sonrió radiantemente. Paulatinamente acercó su rostro al de ella hasta que sus respiraciones se entremezclaron y luego de la desesperante pero dulce pausa que antecede a un beso tan significativo como lo sería ese, Sasori rosó con ternura los labios de la Sabuko No para posteriormente depositar en ellos todo su amor.

Delicadamente jugueteó con sus labios apresándolos entre los propios y soltándola para prontamente arremeter con locura, introdujo lentamente su lengua dentro de la entreabierta boca de la dama y exploró cada detalle de la cavidad. De no haber sido por la falta de oxígeno en sus pulmones, probablemente ese beso no hubiese terminado nunca pero algo bueno traería tan vil estorbo. El marionetista tomó las ardientes mejillas de la dama entre sus manos como solicitándole que volviera a abrir los ojos y entonces dijo las palabras que tan celosamente guardaba su corazón– te amaré por siempre.


End file.
